metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Volgin's Davy Crocket
Has it ever been suggested that Volgin was actually in league with the CIA when he decided to launch the nuke in the Virtuous mission? Some users have written that he actually was doing it under orders from the CIA/DCI. However, I was always under the impression that the CIA had the Boss hand the nukes to Volgin, because they KNEW that he would use them regardless, rather than actually tell Volgin to do so (why on earth would he even be working for Americans anyway?) --Bluerock 18:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing we deduced that he fired the Nukes under orders from the DCI as Gene said after reciting what EVA told Snake "Did you really think that Volgin did that horrible crime under his own free will?" which would imply that he was actually instructed to do this. Of course, I might be completely mistaken about what it meant, but it certainly seemed to imply that. Weedle McHairybug 18:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I didn't like the wording of that part. How could the CIA (or US Philosophers) even force Volgin to do anything, if it was against his will? I think what they meant to say was that Volgin DID do it willingly, but he never realize he was actually doing the work of the CIA, in their plan to discredit the Boss. That would seem to make the most sense. But Portable Ops is notorious for creating unnecessary contradictions anyway. --Bluerock 19:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd be interested in hearing what other people think of this. It just doesn't seem right that Volgin could literally be taking orders from the CIA. Gene does mention that he didn't do it of his own will, but then if he is taking orders he must obviously be doing it willingly, or else why the hell do it, why didn't they just damand he give Legacy to them right then and there if he was in their pocket? :::I would therefore suggest that Gene's words are actually supposed to describe the Philosopher's "deviously cunning strategy" in that they echo the actions of the Patriots later on, in MGS2, in that they write "scripts" to be followed by individuals (this was even hinted at in Portable Ops). Volgin was unaware that he was following this "script", so in a sense perhaps Gene is referring to this instead, when he asks Snake if he did it of his own "free will". :::--Bluerock 20:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) This is an very open ended question. There are situations in MGS, primaraly the Patriots, were they have been planning something the whole time, but it appeared as though the idividual performing the action was doing it on there own free will (S3). As a beginning writer, this is one of those deals were you have established the fact that there is a group that knows more than you, but what you need to understand it how much. Like saying that someone was in control of when Otacon peed his pants. That Rose would be angry at Raiden for holding Emma's hand. Does anyone control that? Or are they doing it on there own free will? You can take plenty of examples from the MGS games, and say that someone had it planned. Isn't that how they normally end? Someone is useing someone else for a secret mission or objective, but that person was actually useing that person to get what they wanted. I have nothing against this type of plot twisting, or plot progressive method, but when you start to apply it to others outside of the plot twist, you'll have endless results. So if you really think about it, everyone has there own little secret plan to get something from someone, normally not directly , but it's all part of the same Idea. Otaconharter 19:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC)